Acquaintance
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: AU: Okay, its a bit of an AU. Amy, Sarah, Kathy and Mike has moved to Hollyoaks. Amy is 15 well Sarah 16. Along the way we meet old and new Hollyoaks characters. Some of the characters are going to be younger like Dodger, Ste, Kevin, Josh, Micheal, Hannah, Nancy and Brendan. Its a Dodger/Amy love story but other ships like Jelly, McDean, Stendan will also be in it this story.
1. Chapter 1

Acquaintance

**Chapter One**

A new family have just arrived in the village, the Barnes family. Mike, Kathy, Sarah and Amy. As they move into the village, they were right next door to Louise Summers and Warren Fox. As Sarah pulled her suitcase across the pavement. She smiled when she seen Craig Dean who walked past her.

"Hey, Sarah; quit looking at boys and help me out" Kathy called.

"I'm pulling my suitcase" Sarah replied, looking back over. Amy lifted her own suitcase out of the boot and pulled it along Sarah.

They looked to their side when a black cab arrived next door, with Louise walking out in a white wedding dress. It was quite puffy, as her and Mandy Richardson were finding it hard to get in the taxi.

"Come on" Mandy said, with a secret smile.

She did feel bad, as she slept with the bride's groom. So it was a little awkward. Well more than a little, Louise hasn't told Mandy she knew yet.

"She looks bloody awful" Kathy commented to Mike when Louise and Mandy shut the door of the cab.

"Leave it out Kathy, your lucky she never heard that" Mike replied to her. As they both took out their suitcases, shutting the car boot.

"Do you think there's a gym here?" Sarah asked.

As they all walked down the path, with Mike opening the door to their new home. It wasn't what the company promised, it looked a mess.

"No, no, no" Mike muttered under his breath, as they all entered.

On the outside of the house, it looked fine but on the inside it was a different story. It looked like it was going to fall. It looked like it was seconds from being blown to smithereens, Mike tried the light; nothing worked either.

"Is this the right address?" Mike asked, looking at Kathy.

"Yeah, twenty-two Fern Street" Kathy replied, while looking down at the address which was written on the letter she held.

"This is our new home?" Sarah asked, sounding as disappointed as her father.

"Yep, this is it; look maybe the electric meter box just gone out; I will have a look, girls you can choose your rooms" Mike started.

"Okay, if we can see our rooms" Amy mumbled as she and Sarah made their way upstairs.

Amy pushed her long blonde plats back as they were in her face slightly. As she stepped on one of the steps, her foot went straight through it. Amy screamed once, she was startled. They heard Mike rushing, as he was at the bottom of the stairs now.

"Amy; whats wrong?" Mike asked, walking up to where both his daughters were.

"Nothing, I just got my foot struck; no its okay" Amy replied, as she finally pulled her foot free from the hole on the step.

"Bloody hell, this house is already falling down; I knew I should have looked around first; no wonder it was so cheap" Mike muttered under his breath, as he made his way back down.

Both girls carried on walking, Amy now looking at where she walking. As she looked down, Sarah looked up, the wall had some graffiti on it.

_**Terry + Pauline - 1981**_

"1981? Cool" Sarah commented, as she walked past it.

Amy was already down the hall and opening doors. She walked into one bedroom, which had one small window. One bed, which had a blanket but no quilt. A dusty wardrobe and some more graffiti.

"Great" Amy spoke, Sarah went behind her. Amy screamed again as Sarah playfully pounced on her.

"Sarah" Amy said, turning around to see Sarah laughing her head of.

"Amy, you're too easy" Sarah insisted, as she made her out and opened the door which was a little more down the hall. Amy followed to see if her bedroom was any better. It wasn't.

It was just the same really, with a little difference.

"Why do you get a quilt" Amy said simply. That was the first thing she thought of as they both stepped into the bedroom.

"And you got a poster" Amy added, pointing towards the _Pulp Fiction _poster. Which must have been left by the previous owners Pauline and Terry Hay.

"I don't know" Sarah said with a shrug. As she pulled her suitcase inside. Amy walked behind her, as they looked around more.

"I'm dreading going to school tomorrow; it's going to be so weird without Kylie and Dana" Amy admitted, as they both sat down on the bed.

"I know, I mean we have to make new friends, find our way round; we will get use to it though; we always do" Sarah replied to her.

"Yeah" Amy gave a small smile.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, with a door opening and shutting. Then their door opened with their mother Kathy.

"Amy, Sarah; here you go" Kathy commented, as she passed over their school uniform. Two red blazers, two jumpers, two skirts, two shirts, two ties and two pair of shoes.

"Cheers" Sarah replied simply.

"Oh, red blazers; they looks hideous" Amy made a face. Sarah wasn't too impressed either as she looked down at the blazers.

"Look I'm going downstairs; we can order a takeaway tonight; well unpack girls and I make you both an orange juice" Kathy stated before rushing back down the stairs to help her husband with the electric meter box .

"Sure" Amy replied, as she stood up and started walking down the hall again.

As she worn her red top and jeans with red laced trainers. As she unpacked all her things, placing them one by one in the wardrobe. Sarah doing the same thing in her bedroom.

A couple of hours later, they were all sat in the living room. Which had no couch, so Mike without much choice had to bring in the outdoor wooden chairs which were soaked because it had rained.

Kathy has ordered the takeaway. As they were all waiting for the takeaway to arrive, as they were all watching a movie on the very small television. _Glitter. _Which was the only DVD in the house.

"Oh Mike, why didn't you look at the house before we came" Kathy was understandably annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry Kathy, maybe we should have been homeless; seriously we just lost our house to a fire and all our possessions; So I'm sorry that I wanted a house bloody quick" Mike was slowly losing his temper.

"This film is shite" Sarah spoke quietly to Amy who nodded back. As they wanted to cut of their parents quarrying. They heard a knock on the door.

"Suppose you want me to answer that!" Kathy shouted at Mike by accident. She was annoyed at him still.

"Just go and don't shout in front of the girls" Mike replied, looking between them and Kathy.

Kathy signed, as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door and opened it to find some young-looking man at the door. As she passed him the money and he passed her the food.

"Ta" he said, as he placed it in his pocket.

"Cheers" Kathy replied, shutting the door as he went away from the door and down the path. She returned to the living room.

"I'm starving" Sarah commented. Licking her lips, as she brought the food closer.

"I get some plates, if we have any; your lucky I had some money to buy your school uniforms and that our next door neighbors let you have some of their daughters clothes" Kathy was exhausted.

"Kathy" Mike started, following her into the kitchen.

"What? I'm trying to keep everything together for our daughters Mike; I lost some very valuable stuff in that fire" Kathy told him, as she opened the cupboard.

"No plates" Kathy signed. As she took out the food.

"Listen Kathy, everything will be okay" Mike insisted. As he pecked her cheek, she nodded. As she looked in more cupboards.

"I can't believe my life has come to this; putting ours and my children's food in a freaking cake container, what type of people live here before us?" Kathy asked, placing the food in the four cake container

"Some guy called Terry, he really wanted to sell the place; him and his wife Pauline lived here since they were teenagers and they just upped and left; no ideal why" Mike answered.

"No, you don't think some gangster is after them" Kathy said, Mike smiled.

"You have a strange imagination sometimes Kathy" Mike chuckled. As they both picked up the cake containers.

"Thanks" Amy smiled when she took the cake container, Sarah grabbed the other one.

"Why is it in a cake container?" Amy asked.

"God knows" Kathy replied, sitting back down. As Mike put his arm around her, they were both feeling a lot better now.

"Well you got to go to school in the morning" Mike told them. Amy was fifteen, while Sarah was sixteen.

"Okay" Sarah signed, as she started eating. Amy signed as well as she too started eating. The Barnes looked towards the television.

"This movie is really bad" Kathy commented.

"Your telling me" Mike muttered. The looked towards the television again.

"No offense, but they only got one film and out of all the films they could have chosen, they brought glitter" Sarah piped up.

"I know, there idiots" Kathy grunted.

"Comes from the people watching it" Mike replied. They all started laughing, as they carried on eating.

"I like the music in it" Amy shrugged. Sarah shook her head, she didn't like any part of the movie.

An hour later, Amy and Sarah were sent to bed at ten. Both did so, they were exhausted. They been on the move all day, as they both got into their bed. Waiting for sleep to come, they were quite nervous. It was a new school, new village and new people.

They had every right to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes: Patrick/Dodger are not related in this, as I aged him down a lot. Dirk is his father. And aged the likes of Holly, Lacy down a lot. So basically most the colleague students are 11/12. Except Tilly._

**Chapter Two**

The next day drawn and Sarah and Amy found themselves right outside of the school gates, after their restless night. As they kept tossing and turning, they weren't use to the bed. Sarah got board in the middle of the night, so looked around her bedroom in all the drawers and wardrobe. She found some magazines, which had half-naked women in them. Belonged to Terry of cause, so Sarah chucked it out the window. Though she quite liked the pulp fiction poster so kept that.

"Let's just get it over with" Sarah spoke, walking straight into the school gates. This had teenagers left, right and centre.

Sixteen year old Danny Houston had his back against the wall, as he started smoking his cigarette as no teachers were present. Fifteen year old Kevin Foster was trying to get the sixth former Maxine Minniver's attention much to everyone's amusement.

Patrick Blake another sixth former was with her, so he scared Kevin of. Sixteen year old Hannah Ashworth and Nancy Hayton were exchanging make-up to each other and chatting away like nobody's business. Sixteen year old Jacqueline McQueen walked over to Danny. Asking him for a cigarette. He refused to give her one.

Well fifteen year old Steven Hay was with his boyfriend sixteen year old Brendan Seamus Brady. Fifteen year old Justin Burton was with them, along with fifteen year old Mark 'Dodger' Savage, Kevin now with them too. As he was trying to persuade Mark to spit up Maxine and Patrick. Well fourteen year old Theresa McQueen was on the other side of him flirting.

The teachers were Becca Hayton much to her sister's Nancy's embarrassment. Pete Hamil was also a teacher. Along with Pete Webster, Jennifer Gilmore, Eva Strong and many others. The head teacher was Mr Keeler.

On the other side were the eleven and twelve years old's including Tom Cunningham, Holly Cunningham, Esther Bloom, Jason Roscoe, Robbie Roscoe, Finn O Connor, Callum Kane, Dylan Shaw, Lacy Kane and many others.

The sixteen years old were mostly smoking before the teachers walk out. Simon Walker and Shawnee were smoking in chains next to Danny, Jacqueline and Trevor Royle.

Sarah and Amy knew they were in a 'crazy house'. As they walked closer into this school.

"Want a ciggie?" Danny asked Sarah. She shook her head.

"Do I look like I want a ciggie?" Sarah asked standing next to Danny now.

"Its good stuff" Shawnee insisted.

"No thanks, you probably put crack in it" Sarah spoke, Amy looking at her with a 'what are you doing' look.

"No that's illegal, don't be silly" Simon started, with a smile.

"Do you sell them or something?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes, the thirteen year olds like to think there older so they pay Danny here for a ciggie" Trevor informed her.

"I wouldn't mind being with her" Simon started, as sixteen year old Ashley Kane walked past with her other sixteen year old friends Annalise Appleton, Scott Sebeka, Barney Harper McBride and Rob Edwards.

"I need to go now" Sarah said, as she rushed of. Going next to Amy again.

"Sarah, they look bad news, don't go near them boys and girls again" Amy spoke, as if she the older sister.

"I know, they might be in my class" Sarah replied. Just as she seen Craig Dean again, she seen him yesterday as well.

"Hi, you moved in the Hay's house yesterday?" Craig asked, going on the side of Sarah.

"Yeah" Sarah spoke gently.

"I'm Craig"

"Sarah"

They shook hands, as she smiled.

"Well this is my friend John-Paul" Craig introduced her to his fifteen year old friend. Craig was one year older. They were just friends.

"Nice to meet you two" John-Paul spoke softly.

"John-Paul your sister is hanging out with Danny and that lot again" Craig told him.

"Jacqui it's her choice if she wants to hang out with Walker and his gang then fine; they won't hurt her anyway, Danny likes her" John-Paul sounded worried though.

"Hey, new girl?" Sixteen year old Lydia Hart asked, while holding a magazine which had a cartoon on the front of a person falling from a plane with a broken parachute.

"Yep, both of us; we moved into the Hay's old house" Sarah told her.

"Don't go telling Ste that" Lydia grunted, chucking the magazine in the bin next to her.

"No, I don't even know who that is; so" Sarah shrugged, looking across the hall.

"I'm getting to class, as soon as that bell rings then we probably be trampled on" Lydia breathed.

"Yeah me too" John-Paul started rushing towards Lydia. Craig shook his head.

"Ignore them, they over exaggerating; we don't get trampled on" Craig looked towards Sarah.

"I gathered" Sarah took out her planner, which had her form room and classes.

"What you got?" Craig asked, going behind her.

"I'm in Miss Jones form" Sarah commented.

"Oh me too" Craig replied, with a small smile. They looked at each other or a moment or two.

"It's like a Goth class literally, Nancy, Rae, Newt and Lauren are all in there" Craig laughed.

"What about my year?" Amy asked.

"Year 10? Oh, that year is full of cowards, no offence" Craig answered.

"You have got the likes of Ste, Kevin, Joel, Cam, Justin; a bunch of cowards" Craig added.

Amy smiled nervously.

"And Vinnie, he is the biggest coward of them all" Craig insisted.

"Is our year as weak?" Sarah asked.

"No, we got the big boys; the ones who do the bullying" Craig breathed.

"There not cowards for being bullied" Sarah was cut of.

"No I know, I mean" Craig looked down at the floor.

"Smooth" Sarah walked down the hallway.

"Hey wait, Sarah" Craig called.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, turning towards him.

Fifteen year old Michaela McQueen came in at that point, as she looked at Amy.

"You new here?" Michaela asked her.

"Yeah" Amy replied.

"Babe, I been looking all over" her fifteen year old boyfriend Wayne Tunnicliffe spoke, putting his arm around Michaela.

"Sorry I was just saying hi to the new girl; what's your name?" Michaela asked Amy.

"Amy"

Wayne fancied her on first impressions.

"Excuse us, don't go blocking the door" Fourteen year old Cheryl Brady spoke, as her and her fourteen year old friend Lindsey Nolan walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Writing fourteen year old Cheryl was so fun _

**Chapter Three**

"Move yourself" Michaela replied to Cheryl, they never got on.

"I need to get to class, so you move" Cheryl replied.

"There's loads of space around us to move" Wayne hissed, Amy looked down at her shoes.

"Silly little kids" Cheryl muttered, as she shoved past Wayne.

"I know right" Lynsey replied. The two fourteen year olds walked down the corridor.

"Were older, Cheryl" Michaela called at her.

"Whatever" Cheryl replied, Amy snickered. As she started laughing, she couldn't hold it in any longer. With Cheryl and Lynsey looking at her laughing at them.

"Sorry" Amy just about managed to conceive through her laughter.

"Come on Lynsey, let's go" Cheryl breathed, as they made their way down.

"Amy you can't laugh at Cheryl Brady" Michaela insisted. Just as the bell rang. Amy stopped laughing as what seemed to be 'millions' of footsteps crowding towards the door.

Chatter filled the air, as they all pushed in. Danny Houston pushed past an unimpressed Shawnee. Who pushed him back, she might be a girl but she still puts up a fight. Simon is her boyfriend after all.

Danny went to push her back, though Simon punched him right in the face, as he had a nose bleed now. So Danny pushed Walker back into the other teenagers. The girls who he was pushed into squealed.

As he lunged at Danny, pushing him into some boys who pushed Danny back. A fight emerged.

"Trust you to get pushed into a group of boys, your wet dreams Danny" Walker chuckled, Danny punched him twice.

"I'm no queer!" Danny shouted.

"I think 'lady' protests too much" Walker mocked. This time Danny managed to push him on the floor, as he kicked him. Though Walker soon was back on his feet as he pushed him back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" was chanted over and over again by passing students.

Mark 'Dodger' Savage tripped over. Making the eleven and twelve-year olds laugh hysterically.

He pushed himself up, as he bumped into Amy.

"Sorry" Mark started.

"Its okay" Amy replied, looking at his bruised hand.

"I'm Dodger" Mark started.

"I'm Jammy?" Amy nervously joked. Mark smiled.

"Okay, I'm Mark"

"Amy"

"So what's with those two?" Amy asked, pointing towards Danny and Walker.

"They pretend to hate each other, we all know they really love each other" Mark joked. Amy was blushing for some reason she didn't quite know. Maybe it was the bad 'Jammy' joke she made.

"Anyway, what form you in?" Mark asked, looking down at her skirt.

"I'm in Miss Gilmore's form" Amy replied, stepping back one.

"Me too, fate wants us to get together" Mark was so cocky. Amy grimaced.

"Come on" Mark really pushed the boat out when he put his arm around her. Amy brushed him of.

"I think I can find my own way thanks" Amy spoke before setting of down the corridor.

"Anytime Amy, anytime!" Mark shouted when his friends appeared behind him.

"What did she say?" Kevin asked.

"She said she fancied me" Mark lied. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't understand I'm the better looking one" Kevin said. Some girls laughed out loud, as they walked past them.

"I got to go lads, some of us have got GCSEs to do" Brendan started.

"And some us don't hang out with the fourteen and fifteen year olds" Walker commented, walking past not even stopping.

"Go on then, good luck; what one is it?" Steven asked.

"English, Romeo and Juliet" Brendan replied, he couldn't care less what Walker thinks.

"Well has fun" Steven replied, with a smile.

"Your going to wish your sixteenth birthday never comes" Brendan refuses to have any intercourse with him till he is sixteen. When he is legal, just a couple more months than he will be sixteen. Both couldn't wait.

"Oh, please; don't talk like that in front of me" Justin interrupted.

"Darn it, I'm going to be late for form" Kevin walked of. Mark bursted out laughing.

"Darn it? Who say's darn it?" Mark asked through laughter.

"So are you gonna ask Amy out?" Ste asked, Brendan pecked his lips before walking to the exam room.

"In good time Ste, play hard to get" Mark gritted his teeth since he knew exactly that she would say no and that would be embarrassing in front of his mates. He pretty much asked girls out for the sake of impressing his mates.

"I thought you were going out with Texas" Justin commented.

"Nah, I dumped her yesterday" Mark told him.

"What? Your joking, Texas is gorgeous" Justin shook his head.

"Yeah so was your last bird, can I ask her out?" Mark asked, they were referring to Paula.

"No, she is vulnerable" Justin replied.

"Didn't stop you" Ste commented, they were skiving form unlike Kevin who was a good boy in compassion.

"Ste, you can't say nowt to me; I basically stopped Warren beating you up, remember that fire you lit which almost killed Louise?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, your sister is well fit" Ste was bisexual.

"Leave Liberty alone" Mark replied.

"Of cause, I got Brendan ain't I" Ste replied.

"Leave Paula alone then" Justin told him.

"Leave my sister out of it, alright" Mark wouldn't let them near Liberty, his mates promised that they wouldn't go near Liberty. So they better of kept their promise otherwise Mark will ask Paula out whether Justin likes it or not.

"Lynsey Nolan is fit" Justin commented.

"Ste, do you fancy Cheryl?" Mark asked.

"NO! She is my boyfriends sister, leave it out" Ste made an unflattering expression.

"She is fit" Justin commented, making Ste very uncomfortable. He never thought of Cheryl in that way.

"I think Cheryl's fit yeah; have you seen her dad though, what a weirdo" Mark commented, he seen him once when he went for Cheryl's parents evening.

"I never met him" Steven told them.

"You never met your boyfriend's dad? That's weird" Mark insisted.

"Clare Devine is good-looking, I can't believe she is in sixth form though, it really pisses me of that, and I want to ask her out" Mark signed.

"Ask her out, your sixteen soon" Ste told him.

"Nah, I'm going to ask Amy out anyway" Mark finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: I hope Ste is not too OOC. I'm trying to write the 2006 Ste. Where he did abuse Amy.**

**Chapter Four**

Amy sat herself down in form, as she looked across the room. She sat on her own at first, though Kevin sat besides her himself.

"Hi, I'm Kevin" he sounded very nervous, some girls found him cute.

"Hi, I'm Amy" she has never had to introduce herself so many times before.

"Yeah I know, er; Dodger said that you said you fancied him, don't go out with him, he goes out with girls like it's a sport" Kevin insisted.

"I never said I fancied him" Amy told him, she looked confused.

"He said you did, but its okay; I believe you over him even if I don't know you very well" Kevin answered back.

"Amy" Miss Gilmore called out her name as she was doing the register.

"Here" Amy called out.

"So, I was wondering rather than go out with Dodger, you can go out with me" Kevin looked away.

"No thanks, I'm okay" Amy replied, he looked disappointed even though he expected it.

"Okay, no worries; lets just forgot I said that" Kevin was shaking, as the door swung open. Justin and Mark walked in late, they left Ste to skive alone.

"Sorry were late miss" Justin spoke, Miss Gilmore tutted.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" Jen told them.

"Miss, Ste is in by the way; but he is in a meeting" Justin lied for him.

"Okay Justin" Jen didn't believe him.

Mark walked over to where Kevin and Amy were.

"Alright Amy, fancy meeting you here" Mark gave a smile.

"The chances" Amy muttered under her breath, Mark and Justin behind them. As Justin leaned back on his chair.

"Kevin, you're sitting in my seat" Mark told him.

"I thought you were gonna skive with Ste anyway; where is Ste?" Kevin asked them.

"Skiving, what else" Justin spoke to him.

"You shouldn't skive' Kevin said just as the bell rang.

"I just sat down" Justin moaned. Amy stood up from the chair and walked down outside the classroom. Trying to avoid the boys, though she forgot about Ste being out.

"Alright, I haven't spoken to you yet; Amy is it?" Ste asked.

"Yeah" Amy replied, with a sigh.

"I'm Ste, you know I got a boyfriend so I can't go out with you; but if it doesn't work out then maybe I might" Ste was cocky sometimes.

"Thanks" Amy spoke with obvious sarcasm.

"Whoa, don't walk away from me" Ste rushed up next to her, as he held onto her arm.

"You're hurting me" Amy spoke softly.

"I'm not, stop lying; all you girls pretend that I hurt them, Abi Raven was the same and so was Theresa McQueen but I don't" Ste spoke,making her worried.

"You are" Amy whimpered, as he let go. She reveled a red bruise on her arm.

"Sorry, but that was your fault; you made me angry, Terry says the same thing but I'm nothing like Terry" Ste spoke. Amy pushed him back and rushed of. Justin stormed over to him.

"What do you think you're doing Ste? Don't let Brendan hear you done that" Justin knew Ste's bad side as well as his good side.

"Bren won't alright" Ste replied.

"He forgive you anyway" Justin spoke before walking of. Dodger witnessed that too.

"You stupid git" Dodger spoke, as he walked past him to check if Amy was okay. The new girl.

Amy walked into Maths with Mr Hamil. As she sat on her own at the back.

"Amy" Mark started.

"Will you please leave me alone, its my first day and your already taking the mick" Amy looked like she was about to cry. It was a new school and she missed her old school. So far in her short time she been here. She doesn't like it very much.

"Look ignore Ste, he won't go near ye again; look he sometimes gets beat up at home and he isn't good at first impressions,firs time we met he offended my brother" Mark looked at her with a hopeful look.

"That's no excuse, if I have a bad day, I don't go hurting other people" Amy showed him her wrist.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry about that; Ste won't do it again" Mark sat next to her.

"Too right he won't" Amy sniffed.

"Look my family move from place to place; I mean we lived in all sorts, a flat, somebody's couch, a fair ground, a camper van and were living in a boat right now; okay, trust me I know; I been to three primary schools and two high schools" Mark made her smile a little.

"I just miss my friends" Amy admitted.

"I know, I met a friend in primary school; his name was Lee Hunter and we never really got on but he was a laugh and then we moved to my third primary school and I missed the little bugger" Mark made her smile again.

"Thanks for that, it helps" Amy told him.

"Remember though, don't worry about Ste" Mark answered.

"I won't; I just don't want him near me, he is so angry" Amy looked up.

"Yeah, but when he is with Brendan, you wouldn't notice his anger" Mark knew him long enough.

"Yeah" Amy didn't believe him quite rightly.

"Right books" Mr Hamil finally said as he went around and gave everyone their maths book. Amy having to have a new one.

As she wrote her name on it. Justin came in late once again with Ste this time as he got him to go to Maths for once.

"Stay over there for now, yeah" Mark told them.

"Amy, look I'm sorry about before" Ste spoke. Amy looked out the window.

"Ste just leave it" Justin told him, as they sat on the opposite side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

In the other year, the year eleven. They were all doing exams,mostly. Except Sarah that is,who has stay longer then the others because she has not been entered because she is new. As she had to stay with the year tens for today. She entered Amy's class, who was looking at her in confusion.

"I got to come here, for a week; can you believe that" Sarah tutted, as she sat where Mark was suppose to be sitting. He has just gone to the loo.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, as she looked down on her bruise. Amy glanced at Ste then back at Sarah.

"Nothing" Amy rolled down her sleeves. Sarah looked around, then back at her younger sister.

"It don't look like nothing, has some girl been hurting you?" Sarah asked, not suspecting a boy to do this.

"It's not that bad, its only a little mark" Amy breathed, as she carried on writing. Sarah took Mark's book placing it on Kevin's desk. As she moved up.

"A little mark? It's doesn't matter how big the mark is Amy; was it someone in here?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Sarah, just drop it" Amy replied, as she carried on writing the ratio.

"It was someone in here wasn't it?" Sarah asked her, as she looked around again.

"He didn't mean to" Amy was cut of.

"He? It was a boy who hurt you? What boy?" Sarah asked, as she gripped tighter on her pen. She couldn't believe a teenage boy hurt her little sister. Amy kept quite, as Sarah looked around the room again.

"He is over there" Amy spoke quietly in her ear, Kevin looked up, as he was one desk behind the two sisters.

"It was Ste" Kevin said out loud to Sarah. He was stirring on purpose, he doesn't really like Ste and he doesn't like what he done to Amy. It doesn't matter whether he knows her or not, it's the fact he hurt a girl.

"Ste? Where is this Ste?" Sarah asked, as she looked behind herself.

"Ste Hay, you moved into his old house" Kevin told her, she stood up.

"Sarah, no" Amy spoke, as she knew Sarah would give Ste a good telling of.

"He is over there" Kevin pointed towards Ste and Justin. The teacher looked over with concern.

"Sit down please Sarah; you're only here for a week then you go back to normal classes, please give me a peaceful week" Pete started, as he walked over.

"Sir, that little brat over there hurt my little sister; show him the mark Amy" Sarah spoke.

"I didn't" Ste protested, as he just noticed they were talking about him. So he lied, he was too cowardly to even admit his wrongs.

"Oh yeah, Amy has got the mark to prove it and I'm sure there is CCTV footage" Sarah replied to him, looking at him with anger.

"I didn't mean to" Ste breathed.

"Funny, that's exactly what Amy said" Sarah was about to storm over, though Pete held her back.

"Sarah sit back down please, I sort this; Amy show me the mark please" Pete spoke. Sarah paused before sitting back down.

"I didn't do anything" Ste's voice was drained out by Sarah talking to Pete.

"Be quite Ste" Pete told him, as Amy finally showed him the mark.

"Stupid this is, Justin you saw me; I hardly touched her" Ste insisted.

"Right a word outside now" Pete spoke to Ste, just as Mark walked in. He glanced over at Amy,to find his seat has been stolen by some 'hot brunette'. He walked in more, as Ste stormed past him outside of the classroom. Pete having to follow him reluctantly.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, as he walked over to Justin.

"Ste has been sent out, you know for hurting Amy; I thought he would have stopped all that after Louise, he almost killed her in that fire, You know what I'm going to have to tell Brendan, Ste can't go on like this" Justin replied, as Mark sat next to him.

"No, don't tell Brendan about Ste" Mark was a bit scared of Brendan.

"I'm going to tell him Dodger, I got to" Justin breathed. He was slightly shaking at the thought of offending Brendan's boyfriend in front of him too basically.

"Well I'm not coming with ya" Mark replied.

"Yeah ye are, come on Dodger, what you so scared of?" Justin asked, as he too was quite scared of going to Brendan alone.

"Go alone then, if you're not bothered" Mark was cut of.

"I'm not but it's Brendan" Justin sighed. Pete came in again, this time alone. As he sent Ste of to external exclusion.

"Go alone" Mark hissed quietly. Justin shook his head, as he carried on writing. Michaela picked up her book, with Pete staring.

"McQueen, sit back down" Pete sighed, they were all over the place today.

"I'm sitting next to Wayne sir" Michaela told him, as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Michaela asked, looking at Amy.

"Yeah" Amy replied simply. Wayne put his arm around Michaela. The bell rang soon.

"Oh, thank God; I thought this stupid lesson would never end" Wayne stood up. Mark stood up then, as he walked towards Amy again who was talking to Sarah. Justin grabbed Mark back.

"You're coming with me now" Justin told him, Mark sighed.

As he went back towards Justin, as they made their way out. As they had to look for Brendan and tell him about what Ste done. Justin presumed Brendan could speak sense into him. Mark reluctantly followed.

Justin was right really, this isn't the first time Ste has done something like this. A couple of weeks ago, Ste and Wayne were tormenting Nicole Owen. Ste set fire to the club, after attacking Louise Summers.

He didn't know she was inside, though that doesn't change the fact he could of killed her. Now him giving Amy a bruise, it was too much. He was turning into Terry, his step-father. So Justin was looking all over for Brendan with Mark lagging behind him.

They did find him, sitting down next to Danny.

"Brendan, can we have a word?" Justin asked nervously.

"Fine, give me a minute Danny" Brendan stood up, as he walked over towards them.

"It's about Ste, he done some things" Justin started.

"I know about the fire" Brendan was cut of.

"it's not just that" Justin paused.

"He hurt Amy alright" Mark blurted out.

"Amy? Who might that be?" Brendan asked, Danny looking over with a smile. He found it amusing that Brendan's boyfriend was almost as bad as Brendan himself.

"Oh dear me" Danny spoke with a half-hearted laugh.

"Foxy been telling lies again?" Brendan asked them.

"I got to tell Walker about this" Danny added, laughing in spite of himself.

"Foxy's sister know's about the fire" Brendan added, drowning out Danny's laughter.

"Katy, she knows alright; she hates Ste" Justin paused.

"Anyway, Steven wouldn't hurt a girl alright" Brendan refused to believe it.

"He hurt Amy and Louise" Mark spoke, he was slightly shaking.

Danny looked over, as he put his two hands on the ground. Walker and Shawnee then appeared as they sat besides Danny. Who told both of them about Ste setting the fire. Walker and Shawnee laughing their heads of. They had a queer sense of humor.

"Oh Brendan, you're boyfriend is an arsonist" Shawnee chuckled.

"He does hurt girls Brendan, you obviously don't know him as much as you think you do" Mark looked over at Shawnee.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend Dodger" Walker spoke, Danny laughed.

"I'm not alright, I got better girls to be looking at" Mark breathed, Justin shook his head. Why did he do that?

"He means he doesn't want to look at Shawnee because she is too sexy to be stared at" Justin lied, he must think Walker is stupid. Danny laughed even louder.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes: I wrote this very late so if it's not as good as the other chapters then that's why. Enjoy._

**Chapter Six**

"Do you want to talk about my girlfriend again" Simon stood up, Mark was trying to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Simon, leave it" Shawnee breathed, as she was not as offended as Simon seemed to think she was.

"No Shawnee, I had enough of you stupid little boys thinking you can get away with offending my girlfriend just because she doesn't go round wearing some silly little skirt!" Simon hissed, as he punched the wall.

"Calm down mate, I was joking" Mark stepped back one.

"Yeah? Well how about my hand slapping your face, will you find that funny"Simon spat, as before Mark could move a muscle. He did feel Simon punch him, as he landed on the floor.

"Stop it Simon, he is fifteen for Christ Sakes; I thought you didn't go round hurting weaker boys" Danny stood up.

"No, you're right that's Brendan's job" Simon snarled.

"Where is Steven?" Brendan asked, looking towards Justin. Showing no emotion as Mark pulled himself of the floor.

"He is in detention, Amy has got the mark to prove it, look Ste is my mate yeah, I'm not doing this to mess things up between you two, I know you make him happy" Justin insisted.

"Is he? Well I'm breaking in detention" Brendan pushed past Justin.

As he walked down the corridor, he could hear Shawnee and Simon arguing half-way down the corridor still. Justin and Mark walked down the corridor and into a classroom at this point as well. He could even hear Danny laughing still, Danny must have been smoking something.

Though he did walk into Amy, she looked so sweet with her long plats and neat uniform.

"Sorry, do you know where the girl's toilets are?" Amy asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, right down there and turn on your first left" Brendan informed her, as he pointed down where he previously walked.

"Thanks" Amy walked past him, Brendan paused before walking forward. As he opened all the classroom doors, without even closing it again. Looking if he could see Steven.

"Alright" Brendan spoke simply, as he realized he opened Lynsey's Nolan's classroom. Lynsey was sitting next to the other Lindsey. Lindsey Butterfiled.

"Yeah" Lynsey replied, the class turned towards them.

"Can I help you?" Becca Hayton asked, the teacher.

"No Miss, not at all; see you later anyway Lynsey" Brendan spoke, not paying much attention to Becca as he did actually shut this door.

As he carried on opening doors, he did Steven on the last door.

"Oh Brendan, I 'dun' 'nottin" Steven spoke, as he looked towards him.

"Look this is a detention room, please leave at once" Mr Silas Bisset hissed quietly.

Some girl called Lauren Valentine chucked some coke can from the back. Barry 'Newt' Newton smiled as he did the same thing.

"Lauren and Barry, your lucky I haven't expelled you two" Silas snarled. Rae Wilson put her legs on the table, Garry 'Gaz' Bennett moved up closer to Rae.

"Oh,get out Brendan; I was keeping them apart" Silas didn't look pleased.

"Steven, come on" Brendan edged him on basically.

"No, you leave this classroom Steven and you regret it" Silas commented.

"Come on Steven, all you get is another detention" Brendan cockily told him. That was true to be honest.

"I will! I will!" Silas couldn't believe this. He had to face it, Brendan was right. He couldn't do anything more the give another detention.

"I'm bad Sir, you're not bad" Brendan spoke, as Steven got up from his chair. Silas went to grab him though he was out the door before Silas got the chance.

"Your back next week Hay!" Silas shouted, as he waved his ruler furiously in the air. Brendan ran with him through the halls, Steven laughing as they reached outside and into the bike sheds.

"Oh my God, Terry is going to kill me for that" Steven spoke breathlessly. As they sat down. Brendan rudely pushing someone's bike aside.

Brendan kissed Steven's lips passionately before breaking away from the underage boy. He had to wait about eight weeks till he is sixteen. He can't let things go any deeper.

"Okay Steven, I'm going to ask you something and you better be truthful because no matter what you done in the past it won't change how I feel about you" Brenda started.

"What?" Steven asked, he felt Brendan fix his tie and red blazer up.

"Sorry, that was distracting me; did you hurt this Amy?" Brendan asked, looking into his eyes.

"No" Steven lied.

"I don't believe you, me and you both know what happened that night when the Loft was on fire, you knew Louise was in there and I saved your skin, I went to Louise and made her not tell anyone except that's not true, she told Foxy's sister Katy, she hates you Steven" Brendan breathed, placing his hand on his.

"I never hurt Amy" Steven was cut of.

"Just like you never hurt Louise, tormented Nicole or teased Theresa about her cousin, no none of that was you" Brendan tutted.

"Theresa had it coming, John-Paul is a twat" Ste insisted. Brendan sighed, he was going down the 'John-Paul is a twat' route again.

"Tell me one more time Steven say to me that you never hurt Amy" Brendan looked into his eyes again.

"I didn't mean to" Steven couldn't lie to Brendan for long. That's how Brendan found out about the whole Louise business.

"Okay, I mean it Steven, this has to stop; you're going to end up hurting someone very close to a psycho one day I'm telling you" Brendan spoke, that had double meaning.

"Okay I'm sorry, I make it up to you" Steven spoke, while leaning in for a kiss.

The sound of the door opening though stopped them in their tracks. As Hannah Ashworth stood there with Darren Osborne and the 'twat' John-Paul her boyfriend.

"Ew, couldn't you two find somewhere else, I didn't think people actually went in bike sheds, I thought that was an urban school myth" John-Paul spoke, looking away. Though Hannah couldn't stop staring in surprise.

"We weren't doing nottin okay, me and Bren were talking 'bout stuff" Steven was just a chav to Darren.

"How romantic" Hannah spoke sarcastic, as they both exited the shed. Darren smirked, as he looked at Hannah. He fancied Hannah though he wouldn't do anything. That wasn't fair on John-Paul.

"What you doing anyways? Can't you look proper" Steven replied.

"Can't you talk proper" John-Paul spoke, making a catty remark. Steven gave him a dirty look, as Brendan held him back. As he made him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Another hour later, the bells rings for lunch. As all footsteps crowd around the canteen, in the canteen and outside the canteen. Sarah was talking to Nancy, who introduced herself with Hannah.

Well Josh Ashworth, her one year younger brother introduced himself to Amy. Much to Mark's jealously.

"Hey, it's alright; Josh, she know's the ropes" Mark gritted his teeth, standing besides her.

"Yeah, your ropes maybe; don't buy it Amy, he is just using you to make himself more appealing" Josh told her.

"I heard that one before" Amy told him with a tired voice.

Is everybody here restricted to three sets of conservation? All she heard all day was, Do not trust Mark. Ste is nice really. Don't go near Walker and his gang. Nothing else really, apart from the odd comment about social media. There really wasn't much to talk about according to some of these pupils.

"Dodger" Theresa walked over, as she gave him a wink.

"Leave me alone please Tee" Dodger was fed up with her. He still had a bit of a mark (No pun intended) from when Walker hit him.

"You think I want to go anywhere near ya anyway" Theresa hissed, before stomping of in a mood. She pushed past the two sixth formers Douglass Carter and Becks.

"Watch it" Becks sorted out her coat.

"I just got pushed into by a year nine, I can tick that of my bucket list" Becks spoke with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, look you must believe me when I say I never kissed Texas, okay I wouldn't go there" Doug told Becks.

Back over with Amy, Josh and Mark.

"Look Amy, I know your sick of hearing about him; but it's only because he got a way of getting girls on his side" Josh stated.

"Amy, come on; I save you" Michaela laughed, locking arms with her and walking her away from the two boys.

"There obsessed with keeping me away from Mark for some reason" Amy told her.

"Yeah? Well ignore him, anyway, what do you think of McFly?" Michaela asked, it was random but Amy didn't mind. She needed to hear something else said. Though they do drop the odd comment about social media sometimes.

More than likely, Ste is nice really or stay away from Walker and his gang will be next said after she answers.

"I like McFly and no don't tell me; Ste is nice really or stay away from Walker" Amy put her hands out slightly, as she spoke with too much enthusiasm.

"No Amy, I wasn't going to say that actually, you can't read minds love, Thank god actually, if I head some of the boy's mind, I have to shower everyday" Michaela snickered, as they walked to the empty table and chairs.

"Sorry, It's just what I been hearing all day and it's driving me crazy" Amy told her, looking over at her new friend? Maybe.

"Yeah I can see how that can drive you crazy, so do you have a boyfriend? Is that why you're avoiding Dodger?" Michaela asked her, well getting out her Pepsi can and slipping it.

"No, I haven't; I'm just kind of avoiding him" Amy commented.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to avoid Wayne my boyfriend; he become really mean lately, besides I like Zack" Michaela confessed.

"Oh, are you going to tell this Wayne?" Amy asked her, drinking her water.

"Water? Get some of this in you girl" Michaela passed her the spare Pepsi she had. Amy took it reluctantly. Placing her water bottle back in her back and slipping some of the Pepsi.

"Oh good God, here comes the vampire" Michaela commented, when Joel Dexter walked towards her.

"Dracula" Amy said out loud, then put her hand over her mouth. Michaela doing the same to hide her obvious laughter. Joel shook his head before walking past them.

"Amy, I can't believe you said that out loud" Michaela spoke, making her blush.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out" Amy spoke. Michaela put her hand out, to give her a high-five. Amy paused before returning the favor.

"I think you're going to be fine here, your going to fit right in" Michaela smiled, she then sighed when Wayne sat next to her.

"Hey babe" Michaela spoke with a fake big grin on her disappointed face.

"Who's this then?" Wayne asked, while chewing on some bubble gum.

"Amy, why?" Michaela asked with no emotion.

"Just wondering who my girlfriend is speaking to, actually I came to tell you that I don't think were working out so I'm dumping you'' Wayne stood up.

'Excuse me? I was going to dump you and now you ruined it" Michaela spoke, her voice sounded angry. Hannah and John-Paul walked past her, looking at her. His sister.

"Tough luck" Wayne spat.

"Tough luck? That's it! Were over, so you can cry over your pillow!" Michaela shouted as he made a swift exit. Making people stare at her.

"I was going to dump him Amy, wasn't I" Michaela groaned. Amy just nodded looking back up, as she seen Wayne walk over to the line to get some food. As he was still shaking his head.

"Yeah you were, so what you got next?" Amy asked her. Michaela got out her ripped planner.

"My nana done this, no kidding; I seen her take my planner and rip some of it, she looked shocked when I told her that it was my planner" Michaela told her, as she looked at her lessons.

"Crap, PE and English; in PE were doing it with the boys, it sucks" Michaela told her, while looking back up after placing her planner back in her bag.

"Oh, are we? Looks like Mark and me are going to meet again" Amy sighed.

"Oh well, not as bad as me having to bump into Wayne" Michaela drank some more Pepsi


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sarah walked over to Amy, as she sat eating on her own after Michaela had to go of somewhere. With the boys on the other side, she was avoiding them. Two hours stuck with them is not good, one of the lessons future lessons are PE, she was grateful she doesn't have to get changed in front of them. Though she had to walk out in her tops and almost see through top, Mark will quite like her outfit. No surprise to her if he does.

"Okay?" Sarah asked, as she sat opposite her.

"Not really, I been stalked for two hours" Amy said with a sarcastic smile.

"Really Amy? Because I know you over-exaggerate" Sarah answered.

"I'm not, they are stalking me; look at them, there over there, staring" Amy hissed quietly. Sarah turned her head towards them, to see them still staring.

"They just fancy you Amy, no need to get so offended" Sarah replied.

"Well one of them is going out with a guy, I doubt he fancies me" Amy grunted.

"No, they're talking about girls; not one of them are gay Ames" Sarah told her.

"Fine then he is bisexual; look I'm sick of seeing their faces; are you even listening to me?" Amy asked, as Sarah was staring at Danny Houston with a smile.

"Yes, of cause I am" Sarah spoke, still looking at Danny.

"Can I get them to leave me alone?" Amy asked her.

"Just smile and wave" Sarah spoke, Amy tutted. Sarah's mind was elsewhere clearly.

"He isn't even fit" Amy commented, looking over at Danny.

"No silly, I'm flirting with him so he can show me the exam answers" Sarah spoke, her mouth opened.

"You mean cheat? Sarah, you can't cheat" Amy insisted. Sarah smiled and waved at Danny, he gave a little nod.

"I'm kidding Amy, don't you watch the movies" Sarah laughed.

"Are you going to the gym them?" Amy asked her.

"Oh, he is in my class" Sarah told her, as Brendan walked over to Steven.

"How old is he?" Amy asked her.

"I don't know 16 to 17; why you're not interested are you? He has got a boyfriend" Sarah was cut of.

"What? No? I was asking because he looks a lot older than his boyfriend" Amy thought.

"Well his boyfriend looks a lot younger, I swear he wouldn't past for 13" Sarah giggled.

"I know right, he wouldn't be able to get a 15 DVD rated would he? I bet when he was 12, he still wasn't allowed to buy 12s on his own" Amy smiled.

"I know, dear Lord; I don't know how he can fancy him, he looks so young" Sarah laughed, turning back towards Amy.

"I suppose though when is thirty, he will look like twenty" Amy chuckled.

"Every cloud" Sarah put her arms on the table.

"I can't believe we got two more lessons" Amy signed.

"Neither can I, I wish the day would end; so you made any more mates expect the stalkers over there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, a girl called Michaela" Amy shrugged.

"There you go you know my mate is called Shawnee; I swear to God her and her boyfriend are so vile" Sarah made a face.

"Why you mates then?" Amy asked, with a laugh.

"Same reason, I'm flirting with Danny; get into their good books, you know they could all break you in half, right" Sarah answered.

"How are they vile exactly?" Amy asked.

"You don't want to know, don't you think the name Simon sounds really sexual" Sarah spoke, making Amy choke on her Pepsi.

"I wish I never asked" Amy wiped the Pepsi of her blazer.

"Calm down, if I told you what they were talking about you be sick down your blazer" Sarah checked the time.

"Really? It couldn't have been that bad, besides you saying Simon is a sexual name made me choke" Amy insisted.

"Shawnee and Simon have a pair of handcuffs, they sometimes use for you know; yeah, and they like to role play good-cop and bad-cop; they want to be cops themselves mind; it all fits" Sarah looked at Amy's reaction.

"Sarah, don't tell me anymore please" Amy gulped.

"Sorry, anyway you didn't have to listen to it; you know how awkward that was, I had to nod as if I was in an interview; never again" Sarah spoke, Amy cleared her throat.

"What?" Sarah asked, Amy pointed behind her. Sarah eyes widened. As she turned her head around to find Shawnee.

"Alright Shawnee, how you doing?" Sarah asked in the sweetest tone of voice she could produce.

"Fine, don't worry; I won't hand-cuff you, I'm the bad cop; I can kill you" Shawnee hissed, as she leaned in closer. Sarah eyes widened. Shawnee then laughed.

"I'm kidding Sarah; look at you" Shawnee laughed. Sarah nervously laughed back. As Shawnee sat besides her. Simon wandered over as he placed himself besides Amy.

"How much did you hear?" Sarah asked with a red face.

"Enough, also my name is very sexual" Simon spoke.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Sarah looked between his and Shawnee's gaze.

"It's alright; me and Simon love to hang our dirty washing in public a lot" Shawnee spoke with obvious sarcasm. Amy moved up on her chair slightly. To make matters worst, Danny came walking over. As he sat the other side of Amy.

Amy looked between Danny and Simon who were on either side.

"Alright then Sarah?" Danny asked.

"Of cause, gorgeous" Sarah's comment made Amy cringe.

"Thank you" Walker mocked. Danny hit the back of his neck.

"Little bleeder, ignore him Sarah; he got no brain" Danny commented.

"Yeah, I got hit on the head by a train" Walker joked.

"Yeah, my train" Shawnee made Danny and Walker laugh. Sarah and Amy never got the joke.

"Sarah, laugh; its okay it's funny" Walker joked again. Shawnee and Danny laughed, as they were making jokes nobody else but they would get.

"Well I need to go" Amy started, as she stood up.

"Go on the table, I'm not moving sweetheart" Danny commented. Amy looked to her other side, she signed. As she put one foot on the table.

"I was joking, of cause you can move" Danny mocked, that made both Sarah and Amy uncomfortable. Ever since they arrived, their mood changed.

"I'm coming with you" Sarah started, as she too stood up. Shawnee not moving either.

"Not moving, you have to go when the bell goes" Danny spoke.

"Let me go" Sarah spoke.

Brendan looked over at he seen Amy and Sarah being bullied by them quite frankly. He gave his sandwich to Steven as he walked over.

"Danny, I think you should move" Brendan started.

"I told them no" Danny said.

"Yeah and I'm telling you, yes" Brendan replied.

"Well I don't listen to you, now go back to your little girlfriend; sorry, I meant boyfriend" Danny felt Brendan grab him his red blazer collar.

As he dragged him away from the chair. Amy breathed, as she stood up. Shawnee finally moved, letting Sarah go. Both of them walked away quickly, grateful for Brendan. As they all walked up the hall, right past Steven.

Who walked towards Brendan and Danny, he was trying to stop them fighting. It wasn't the first time he has to break them apart. The last time he tried to stop them, Danny gave him a punch which escalated into an even bigger fight.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Amy asked her, as they walked towards Hannah and Nancy.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah"

"Well my plan has fell flat, let's face; everyone is in their bad books" Sarah never noticed until now how much her heart was beating fast.

"Don't go near them Sarah and they won't go near you" Hannah piped up.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way" Sarah replied.

They looked over towards where they were, with students chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight"

As Danny seemed to be in the thick of the fights today. It was a fight between Danny and Brendan. Ste was trying to keep them apart, as he tried to pull Brendan back. Though he was having none of it.

"Oh my God, there going to get expelled one day" Nancy spoke, looking over at them. Kris Fisher sat besides Nancy; she smiled when she looked at him.

"I bet you Brendan wins" Kris said, Nancy tutted.

"No, I bet you a quid Danny wins" Darren spoke.

"Okay" Kris said.

"Are you betting on a fight?" Hannah asked, with a face.

"Yeah…" Kris answered. Hannah shook her head. Darren and Kris both took out their one pound coins. Amy looked between them; she couldn't believe they were actually betting.

"Come on Danny!" Darren shouted. Hannah jumped slightly.

"No, Brendan! Come on, beat him!" Kris shouted over Darren.

It took a couple of moments until two teachers arrived. Mr Keeler and Mr Jackson. Both of them looked furious as they walked over. With the whole canteen looking over, some were still chanting. Fight! Fight! Fight"

"Ha! In your face Darren, Brendan knocked Danny on the floor, quid please" Kris put his hand out. Darren sighed; he paused before passing him the coin. He crossed his arms.

"Thank you" Kris spoke, putting his coin in his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Notes: Amy and Dodger are going to get together, but I'm doing it slow so their feelings for each other deepen as they spend more time together, starting as friends. Cannot believe I'm on Chapter Nine and I haven't even got out of their first day. :) _

**Chapter Nine**

It has been a long six hours, with them meeting new people. The first day has sure been an interesting one to say the least. As Amy returned home with Sarah, Mike was seen talking to Warren Fox who was on the other side of the fence. They were talking about the power which was connected to both of the houses.

While Louise was talking to Kathy about her previous wedding to Warren, while their husband's talked.

"So your pregnant Louise, while you be alright if it's like my daughter's; mind you though, when they were little, they were an absolute nightmare" Kathy smiled, Louise smiled slightly. As Sarah and Amy both walked up the path.

"While with Warren as a dad, it won't misbehave" Louise replied, Kathy smiled. They had to keep referring to the unborn child as 'it' because Louise doesn't know the sex of the baby just yet.

"You think that but when Sarah was born Mike let her roam free, she got away with murder when she was little and when Amy came along, then it was utter mayhem, mind you I wouldn't have wanted it any other way" Kathy replied, Louise gave a smile.

Over with Warren and Mike.

"I was just wondering Warren, why on Earth did Pauline and Terry move house?" Mike asked Warren, leaning against the picket fence.

"God knows, I think they wanted a fresh start" Warren answered him in a slightly nervous tone.

"How old are your daughters?" Warren asked then asked him, changing the subject.

"Fifteen and Sixteen at the moment" Mike answered, a bit on edge to why he asked him that.

"Teenagers eh, can't beat them" Warren made a bad joke. Except for Ste Hay, Warren spoke only in his head. Not out loud of cause.

"So how long have you lived here?" Mike asked him, glancing over at Louise and Kathy who were now laughing at something that the men would not likely understand.

Inside the home, Amy walked into the living room, she almost forgot about not having a couch. As she sighed, sitting on the now dry garden chairs; along with Sarah who was on the one opposite.

Sarah slid our of her shoes, leaning back on the wooden chair. Trying to relax, though it was hard since a heat-wave was spreading through 'jolly olde England' As she fanned herself with a piece of paper.

"I hate this weather" Sarah spoke, while groaning. Amy nodded in agreement, as she took her blazer and tie of. Also sliding out of her shoes, as she like Sarah leaned back. Restless because of the heat.

"Looking forwards for school tomorrow?" Sarah asked, with an emotionless tone of voice.

"No" Amy replied, Sarah pouted. They had met some people they can call 'new friends' but they also made some foes. They heard their mother coming back through the door, with Mike their father.

"Girls, how was your first day?" Mike asked them, as they sat on the other garden chair.

"Fine" Sarah and Amy both said in unison.

"Okay, well you haven't long left; Sarah, what are they going do about your exams?" Mike then asked her.

"I got to stay in Amy's class for one week, before they can put me in the exam" Sarah told him, Mike sighed.

"They known you were going in weeks ago, you would think the school would have done that already" Mike stood up and walked outside. Kathy followed Mike into the kitchen.

"So have you read Romeo and Juliet?" Amy asked Sarah.

"No" Sarah bit her lip. "I'm going to fail aren't I" Sarah sighed, as she looked down on her hands.

"Watch the film" Amy was cut of.

"I don't have it" Sarah reminded her.

"No but someone might have it, ask around" Amy replied.

"No, I'm not going to ask around for a DVD" Sarah insisted. Looking over her, with a '100% no look' as she shook her head several times.

"Okay then, well you're going to find it very hard then Sarah; you can't sit around and expect the answers to come to you" Amy replied, Sarah groaned as she put her blazer around her face ignoring Amy on purpose.

They heard a knock on the door, as Mike came from the kitchen. Amy and Sarah looking from the living room to see who it was. It was just Warren and Louise, as Mike asked Warren to sort out his electric meter. Of cause like usual Warren had an exterior motive, he was **not **helping out to be kind.

"Right so the meter box is underneath the stairs, I don't know what's wrong with it, thanks for coming Warren" Mike lead him towards the stairs. While Kathy and Louise started talking again, as they entered the kitchen.

"I got to admit I liked your wedding dress yesterday" Kathy lied, though Louise never noticed she was lying.

"Thanks" Louise spoke, with no emotion.

In the living room, Sarah was still fanning herself with the piece of paper. Amy sighed as she stood up and walked up the stairs, she needed some alone time. Has been in constant company for six hours.

As she attempted to open the window of her bedroom, it was jammed in slightly.

"You got to be kidding me" Amy spoke under her breath.

As she tried again, it moved half an inch possibly less. As she stood up the bed, she gasped when she fell down. The bed broken in two, it been creaking all night. Amy shook her head, as she fell right in the middle.

She attempted to get up but kept falling down, she felt like an old woman. As she held onto the side of the mattress, gripping onto it she finally pulled herself free as she landed on the floor with a bump.

"Ow" Amy spoke simply, as she felt her sides.

Getting up again, this time she pulled out the window. She was just so hot, though this time she did more damage than good as the window fell down on the grass. She stepped back and gasped.

Putting her hand over her mouth, as she stood wordlessly. Looking over at the now windowless space. Though it wasn't her fault, right? The house is falling apart anyway, Amy was trying to make up excuses for herself.

She then had an ideal, a silly ideal but it might word for a couple of hours. As Amy rushed down the stairs, with Warren looking over as Mike just left him alone for a second as Mike went to the loo. Warren was knelt down on the floor, trying to sort out the meter box.

Warren then turned back towards the meter box, Amy breathed as she stood up and picked up the broken window. She groaned, kicking the window frame. Of cause the glass is broken, she might have guessed.

She heard Sarah coming from the living room, as she stood in the doorway. Warren looked over again, looking at sixteen year old Sarah. She was legal, so he thought that meant he could look despite his wife who is holding is child is just behind the door in the kitchen.

"Amy, are you mad? Why did you break the window?" Sarah asked, as she looked at her in a shocked expression.

"I didn't mean to, look I was trying to open it when it just snapped out of nowhere" Amy was cut of.

"What snapped?" Mike asked her, coming downstairs. Amy slammed the door quickly, putting her back against the door frame a smile.

"Oh nothing snapped dad, I was just telling Sarah that some boy in my class snapped something in the classroom" Amy spoke, with a big fake smile. Sarah then nodded, laughing nervously as she went along with it.

"Okay" Mike was not entirely convinced but he had guests so he had to get back to them. As he went back under the stairs.

"Amy come on" Sarah spoke, as they both walked up the stairs and into Amy's bedroom. Sarah shutting the door behind themselves, as she walked towards the window.

"And you broke the bed" Sarah turned between Amy and the bed.

"I didn't mean to, all I wanted was to open the window" Amy protested. As she stood next to Sarah who poked her head out of the empty hole, looking down at the broken window frame on the ground below

"You're going to be in some deep shit when mum finds out" Sarah poked her head back out, as Amy looked down too.

"She can't afford a new window, she can't even afford new clothes; what am I suppose to do?" Amy asked with panic in her voice.

"I know, mum is getting a job, well-looking for one; dad is still working but he has to spend all his money on the bus trip there and back; we still don't know who burned down our old house" Sarah replied, also with a little panic in her voice.

"I know Sarah, I never done this on purpose" Amy replied to her with arms crossed. Sarah had to drag the curtains over the hole.

"This might hide it so mum can't see; seriously this house is falling down; Amy I know this isn't your fault, it was crumbling down when dad brought it, were going to have to keep the hole hidden and hope mum or dad don't find it" Sarah told Amy, who eyes widened but she just nodded. Not knowing any better ideals.

"Okay fine" Amy replied, as she sorted out the blankets on her bed, as she attempted to straighten out the blankets, it was no use. She gave eventually, as she walked down the stairs with Sarah and right outside the door.

As they both picked up the window frame and carried it out of the garden.

"Girls, where on Earth are you going?" Kathy asked the doorway of the front door, as they went behind the fence. Hiding the window frame behind the fence.

"Down the road, we just want to have a look around" Sarah quickly, Amy nodded as she smiled. Kathy just nodded back, though she was quite confused. As she shut the door leaving it a little ajar, going back to Louise.

"Right come on" Sarah spoke, both girls carried on walking with the window frame. Sarah having to walk backwards. While Amy was luckily walking forward, as she looked down the street.

"Where are we gonna put it?" Amy asked Sarah, looking around.

"Down in that skip" Sarah commented, turning her head around slightly.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Amy asked, she didn't really like breaking the rules.

"Yep" Sarah thought, as they lifted up the window frame and chucking it so it landed right in the skip, luckily nobody from the house which the skip belonged to noticed. When they do, they won't even know who did it anyway.

As they ran back down the street, before anyone got the chance to see. Running back in their back garden, shutting the front gate.

"Thank God, now we just have to hope mum or dad don't notice your missing window" Sarah told her, Amy sighed. Sarah was right.

"Well I'm going to my room, remember what I said Amy" Sarah commented before walking up the stairs after opening the door.

Amy then walked up the stairs as she slumped on the now broken bed, with her legs falling down with the bed, she was so uncomfortable and she has to sleep in this position all night! Now that is a challenge, a challenge she has to accept.

At least a nice breeze is coming in, as she looked up at the ceiling. Cocking her head to one side, when she noticed an attic door above. Making her stand up again, as she attempted to open it up. She smiled when she finally did it, as she pulled out the connected to the attic stairs.

Walking up the stairs and lifting herself in the dark attic, as she pulled on the light. The whole attic lit up, though it was very slanted. Amy eyes widened as she seen a box which was filled to the brim with stuff.

Amy took them out one by one. Having a quick look, it didn't have anything interesting just books,kitchen equipment, one toilet roll and an empty can of beer. Amy just took the books, they were very huge books indeed, Amy took them down anyhow. Shutting the attic door again behind herself.

Slumping back down on the bed. Looking at books in more detail, they were a collection of horror, thriller and crime books. This person clearly had a favorite genre; as Amy turned the first page of one. Having a quick read.

She placed down as she got up again, she almost forgot about the missing window out of her surprise to see an attic. She didn't expect the attic in her room but it was pretty damn cool that she had one in her room.

She was grateful to have some books at least. All her stuff from the old house was burned to a crisp. With the firemen only being able to collect a few of the family's possessions like Mike's tool box, Kathy's necklaces and bracelets, Amy's rings and Sarah's ear-rings. Everything else, just gone.

Two hours and the family were eating some more kebab food, as the cooker didn't work. Once again, they had to use the cake containers. With no television this time, as they already watched the only DVD in the house and they couldn't afford free-view, sky or broadband.

So they sat in silence, just talking to each other now and again. While they ate.

"I feel like I live in the middle ages" Kathy commented, Mike laughed.

"In the middle ages we couldn't order a kebab" Mike replied, Kathy made a face. Of cause she knew that.

"That Louise next door is a nice girl" Kathy insisted.

"Pretty girl" Mike commented, Kathy gave him a dirty look.

"What? Oh come on Kathy, give me a break; I love you and I can comment on other women, it doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with one of them" Mike replied to her, as she looked she was sucking on a lemon now.

"Well Warren was a nice looking man" Kathy crossed her arms.

"Point taken" Mike carried on eating. As Kathy gave him a quick kiss and then leaned back on the garden chair.

"I hope it's not too hot tomorrow" Kathy commented, as she took another bite of the kebab meat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The second day of school appeared almost as soon as yesterdays. Luckily Kathy and Mike never saw the missing window. Amy looked across the school ground, it was like yesterday. As everyone was pretty much doing the same thing. Danny and his friends were smoking again, no major surprise.

"Gis' a ciggie" Cameron Walker, Walker's brother spoke to Danny.

"Nah Cam, ask your brother" Danny didn't want to feel the wrath of Walker again.

"Gis us one, I 'dun 'nottin like' gis us one" Cameron turned up the volume in his voice. As he looked between Danny and Trevor.

"Okay" Trevor passed him one, he didn't give a shit about Walker's reaction.

Danny shook his head, he knew he should not hang out with Trevor Royle. No doubt Trevor will get arrested before his 18th birthday. Though Danny was no better, the only thing he refuses to do is beat on younger people at least. So he got some morals.

"What's in it like?" Cameron asked, smoking the 'ciggie'.

"Nothing, honest" Trevor replied with a grin.

Amy sighed, walking towards the entrance of the school. As she looked towards the boys who were standing in front of the doors. She sighed again, turning around again.

"Hey Amy" Dodger spoke, with a cheeky smile. As he started to walk with her.

"Hi" Amy replied, she didn't mind Dodger. It was only Ste she wanted to avoid really, after their encounter yesterday.

"Are you alright? 'Coz Ste won't go near ya like that again, so don't worry" Dodger replied with another smile.

"I just want to forget about it" Amy admitted.

"No, you stupid git!" a voice shouted across the school ground, making everyone turn towards it. As Kevin looked furious.

"You wanna get lung cancer or something" Kevin hissed, walking over to Cameron who was smoking away like a chimney.

"I didn't realize you were the lung cancer cop" Cameron replied sarcastic.

"Why does he always do that?" Amy asked Dodger, referring to Kevin who seems to be on a mission to stop everyone from acting bad.

"'I 'dun't no he's weird" Dodger replied.

"Oh this will all kick of now" Dodger spoke.

He seen Walker coming through the school gates with his arm around Shawnee, with a 'ciggie' in his mouth. As he looked towards Cameron smoking who quickly passed it to Kevin, looking down on his shoes. Walker is more of a father to Cameron, than his own father.

"Twat!" a voice hissed from inside the school. It was Ste, who dislikes Walker with a vengeance.

"Ste can't help himself" Dodger spoke quietly to Amy as Walker shoved past.

"Steven, I think you like watching me protecting you" Brendan spoke, going in front of him.

"Nah, I need to be on my best behavior Brendan so I leave your boy alone for now, besides I don't like hitting blonde bimbos" Walker replied, walking towards Cameron.

"See Bren, he won't hurt me" Ste insisted.

"In school Steven, outside of school he would do anything to ya" Brendan replied, he wasn't happy with Ste making trouble for himself on purpose almost.

"That twat just called me a blonde bimbo" Ste hissed, giving Walker a dirty look of hatred. The second sentence was a jarring mood change.

"He isn't a twat, he is an idiot if he thinks he can get away with that" Brendan spoke, as he walked towards him.

"Ste, stop getting Brendan to beat up people; does it turn you on or something?" Justin asked though he already spoke again before Ste could answer.

"Actually, don't answer that" Justin added quickly.

"I'm getting kinda sick of being called stuff by the likes of him" Ste replied finally, placing his hands in his pockets.

Amy eyes widened as she walked towards the entrance to the school again with Dodger besides her.

Brendan and Walker never fight in front of people really, otherwise one would end up dead on the school grounds more than likely.

"Oh hey Mrs Dean" Justin spoke, as she walked past. When she was down the hall, his friends turned towards him.

"Oh hey Mrs Dean" Ste spoke sarcastic.

"Shut it" Justin playfully nudged him.

Amy sat down on the railing where the boys were, as Dodger sat next to her. The railing went from across the exit door. It could fit seven people on there, it wasn't a seat but they used it at one.

"Look I stole this" Ste took out a book, Dodger snatched it of him and chucked it at the wall for fun.

"Oi!" Ste shouted, as he quickly picked up the book from the floor. Sitting back down on the railing besides Justin.

"So Amy, what sort of music you listen to?" Dodger asked getting out his Nokia slide.

Justin blue-toothed him a load of songs. It had all the new music like Fall Out Boy, Eminem, 50 Cent and those types of songs on it.

"Look I got a Eminem and 50 cent song on it" Dodger told her, trying to impress her.

As he showed her his list of music, it had ten songs but that was 'boss' to them. Since the normal song list ratio is 10:3 to these students.

"Oh I got three songs" Amy told him.

"Better than Ste, he ain't got a phone" Dodger smiled.

"Shut up, anyway I have this" Steven took out a mini CD player from his pocket, it was a circular CD player with headphones.

As he showed them the Now that what I call music 63 CD, the latest of the now series, he took out the headphones so he could play it out loud.

"How the hell did you get that? Pass it here, let me see the songs" Justin spoke, as the first song which played was _Corinne Bailey Rae : "Put Your Records On"_

"Awesome all the latest songs as well, did you steal it like?" Justin asked, aware they were listening to a pretty 'feminine' song.

"Yeah, from HMV" Ste admitted.

"Let's see" Dodger spoke, Justin passed it on to him, Ste looking over. Wanting it back, hoping Dodger don't chuck it like his book.

"Cool, Ste put on you spin me round by dead and alive" Dodger passed him back the case. As Ste changed it to that song he wanted.

"Do you like this song Amy?" Dodger asked, turning his attention back to her. She just nodded, as the song blared out. The teachers were none the wiser.

"Let's see ya phone" Dodger spoke looking at Amy.

She reluctantly got it out, also revealing a Nokia slide. Most kids in the school had Nokia slides, it was the only phone most people's parents could afford.

"Nah, I'm putting on my humps, the black-eyed peas new song, you heard it?" Ste asked, changing the track again.

"Oh yeah I have" Dodger said, with a laugh.

"This song is so dirty" Justin spoke with a smile.

"Yeah which is why you love it" Dodger joked, moving closer to Amy.

"Dammit, its assembly today; is it in the PE area or the proper assembly room?" Dodger asked Justin who shrugged with Ste.

"I bet they talk about Year 11 again" Justin presumed.

"Yeah I know, I mean we know about Year 11 already; it's not like we need reminding every flipping day" Ste piped up.

"I ask Kevin when he is done shouting at Cameron" Dodger told them. Just as Texas Longford walked in with Leanne Holiday.

"Hey Tex, where is assembly?" Dodger asked.

"You're a smart boy, you work it out" Texas spoke, Leanne laughed with her. As they walked down the opposite hallway.

"Damn, I thought we were alright; we use to be mates" Dodger spoke to Amy, so she wouldn't know it was his ex girlfriend.

"Oh yes, this song is awesome" Dodger spoke as _The Ordinary Boys : "Boys Will Be Boys _song played, as Ste turned it up louder. To full blast this time, the teachers were still none the wiser.

"Vinnie, where's assembly?" Dodger asked him, Ste didn't like him. He has been sniffing about his Brendan for some time.

"The proper assembly area" Vinnie spoke quickly, avoiding Ste's stare as he quickly went down the opposite hallway, the one Leanne and Texas went down.

"Twat" Ste called everyone he didn't like a 'twat'.

"Amy, what lessons you got?" Dodger asked, making small talk with her.

"Today I got English then RE, History, Maths and science" Amy told him with a sigh.

"Same, we all must be in same lessons" Dodger presumed.

Just as the bell rang. Ste quickly removed the disk placing it back in the case and placing the headphones and mini circle shaped CD player in his pockets.

"Oh Brendan has got drama today, I got to watch him; he hates drama so it be funny; wanna come and watch the Year 11's drama class?" Ste asked them with a laugh.

"Yeah, some hot girls to watch" Dodger was so shallow and Amy knew it.

As they all reluctantly got up to walk down the hallway. As they all walked down together, having to push past people. It was a busy school, so walking down the hallway was like going through the London tube.

They finally got to the assembly hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning:_ Homophobic language_

**Chapter Eleven**

The assembly was exactly what they thought it was going to be, it was just another talk about when they come to year 11. As they were trying to get out by pushing and shoving like rats in a cage. The exit door was a small wooden one, you could almost see the bronze hinges hanging of. As one by one got out, as people kept dragging people back by their bags to make it in front.

There were still mindless chatter among the struggle, Steven sighed as he ran past the teachers and out the fire exit door.

"Hay!" a teacher shouted, though he was already gone.

"I'm going out the fire exit" Dodger told them, thinking he was smart as he tried to copy Ste by running though he felt a teacher grab the back of his bag.

"Not today Savage" the same teacher spoke, as they pulled him back.

Mark sighed in defeat, as they pointed towards the exit. As he walked back over unhappy, the exit door was still full. As he slowly walked behind, taking one step forward each time. The teachers were pretty pleased with themselves.

"Move it!" Mark groaned furiously.

Amy was still not out, as she was in the middle of the scrimmage. She felt Mark pull her back by her bag. As she went backwards, as he pulled her all the way towards him.

"Alright?" Mark asked an unimpressed Amy. She looked at him with slight anger, as she looked away. Not saying anything, giving him the silent treatment.

"I take that as a yes" Mark spoke again

He tried to place his arm around her. She brushed him of, as she finally got to the exit and out of the exit door quickly. Walking down the corridor quickly, making her way out of the school and onto the outside part of the school.

"Amy, English is the other way" Mark spoke, just increasing her already burning anger.

As she turned around, waiting for him to leave. He put his hands up, in surrender posture before walking back in the school. As she watched him leave until he was out her eye sight; standing still till he was gone.

She made her back towards the door, opening it up. As she walked into the next corridor, looking for the English room. As she moved one of her plats away from her face, her mother Kathy would rather Amy has a hair cut. It's too long according to Kathy.

It took her a couple more minutes until she found the room, she was late. As she walked in, to find all the seats but one has been taken.

"Why are you late?" the teacher Mr Gregson asked her.

"I couldn't find the room, I'm new so" Amy spoke nervously, as the whole class had their eyes on her.

"Okay well sit next to Wayne for me" Gregson pointed towards the ginger haired kid.

Michaela's ex boyfriend who he dumped yesterday as witnessed by Amy herself. As she reluctantly sat besides him, she had to reluctantly do a lot of things lately. Wayne looked at her, chewing bubble gum.

Gregson put an exercise book on Amy's table, as she pushed it towards herself. Writing her name on it. This was her first English class in this school, as she looked to the front after writing the date, title and learning objectives.

"Okay" Gregson finally spoke after writing on the board. Today they were going to learn about Shakespeare for the first time. To help them in Year 11.

"Okay, put your hand up if you know a Shakespeare play" Gregson spoke, as some hands half rose up.

"Kevin"

"Er, Romeo and Juliet" Kevin replied, as he leaned forward again on the chair.

"Yes, Vinnie"

"Othello" Vinnie replied nervously, he was quite shy.

"Jay"

"Winnie the Pooh" Jay spoke on purpose, he just said it as a joke. As some of the class laughed.

"No Jay, surprisingly William Shakespeare did not write Winnie the Pooh" the teacher spoke, the class laughed again.

"Aw, I thought he did; my queer father lied to me" Jay spoke, as he changed the mood. As the whole class went silent, the teacher paused.

"Jay, none of that language in here; you always take the joke too far" Gregson paused again before starting to talk again. As he wrote down some more Shakespeare plays on the whiteboard.

"Sorry was I offending the queer in here" Jay hissed, staring at Ste. Who stood up, he wasn't going to take that comment lightly.

"Jay, get out before you cause more trouble" Gregson commanded, as he walked over to him.

He nodded, as he pushed his chair back as he tried to shove it behind at Ste on purpose. As he stormed out, making people shudder slightly.

"Steven sit down please; I will deal with him" Gregson spoke, as he moved the chair back to where Jay first had it.

"Why did Jay have to leave? It should have been Ste" one of Jay's homophobic friends Wayne snarled, he was sitting right besides Amy.

"You can make you way out as well Wayne" Gregson spoke, Ste stood up again. As he pushed his chair, storming out and slamming the door.

"I'm not surprised he left, are you Wayne?" Gregson asked him rhetorically.

"Screw this shit!" Wayne stood up, slightly making Amy jump. As he too pushed his chair, as he too stormed out and slammed the door shut.

"I will be back in a minute class, all stay in your seats please" Gregson commanded as he made his way outside.

As Ste and Jay were involved in a fight, it was normal in this school. To see a fight in the middle of the hallway. As soon as Gregson left the room, the class got from their seats as they all went towards the door to look out the door window.

Mark took it book as he sat besides Amy which she was grateful for. She didn't want to sit besides Wayne again, she can see why Michaela didn't want to be with him anymore.

"I feel sorry for you Amy, having to sit next to a homophobe" Mark started, as he chucked Wayne's book across the room.

"Is he really? I thought they were joking" Amy spoke, biting her top lip.

"Yeah homophobic joking" Mark replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Outside Gregson was trying to spit up the fight, though he was finding it hard. Jay and Ste hated each others guts.

"Break it up boys otherwise I have no choice but to expel the lot of you" Gregson hissed.

Steven stopped. If he gets expelled, he knows that Terry will give him another beating no doubt. His mother Pauline is always either of her face on drink or passed out from drink so she won't be much help.

"What?" Jay snarled. Looking toward Gregson with an angry expression. As he wiped the small patches of blood which were on his lip.

"I think you know what, Jay in detention now or go after school; your choice" Gregson told him, Jay turned around as he walked away in a bad mood.

"As for you, come back to the classroom and try not to get into any more fights" Gregson was somewhat more understanding than some teachers. He knew these type of kids inside out.

As soon as Gregson and Ste walked back towards the classroom, the class ran back to their seats frantically. As they all faced the front like angles, as they all looked across with looks of innocence.

"Ah, I swear I seen your faces popping from the window; I must have been mistaken" Gregson smiled.

"What gave you that ideal sir?" Michaela asked him.

"Never mind me" Gregson knew full way they were out of their seats, he just never made a big deal out of it.

"Right, today we are basically just going to learn some Shakespearean words and if you're all good than I let you know an old Shakespearean swear word" Gregson spoke again, making them all laugh.

They did like this teacher a little bit more than the others. He was on their wavelength most of the time, he lived near a couple of them too so they sometimes see him outside of school as well.

"Since only a couple of you put your hand up; I'm going to pick on you instead; Mark, what is the Shakespearean word for you?"

"Erm, is it thou?" Mark asked.

"Yes, it can also be thee" Gregson informed them.

"Ste, what is the Shakespearean word for your?"

"I don't know" Ste replied, he wasn't pay much attention.

"Can't you hazard a guest?"

"No"

"Okay Ste, well listen and remember it for next time; Texas, I pick on you lovely" Gregson spoke as he looked at her.

"Thy" Texas replied, she seen _Romeo and Juliet _once and remembered it from there.

"Yes correct, Amy; what is the Shakespearean word for Are?"

"Art" Amy replied nervously.

"Yes; right one more and then I read you some Romeo and Juliet, I know how much you miss primary school" Gregson spoke, the laughed again.

"Leanne, I ask you my dear; right what is the Shakespearean word for unfortunately" Gregson always gave the hardest one to work out last.

"Erm, I don't know" Leanne spoke with a fake cry, Texas smiled putting her arm around her.

"Hazard a guess"

"Is it doth?" Leanne asked.

"Not quite, doth is do; does anyone know?" Gregson asked, looking around.

"Okay that was a bit hard for first timers; the answer is alas; remember that one" Gregson address.

"Sir, can you tell us that swear word now?" Justin asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yes, the swear word is Zounds okay; you would say it if you're fed up and you want to curse somebody okay; so in future use that word instead" Gregson started to pass everyone Romeo and Juliet the play.

So the lesson pretty much went without a hitch after Jay and Wayne left, Wayne and Jay were currently hanging about in the hallways. With their hands in their cheap school trouser pockets, as they dragged their shoes across the ground.

"Right go on" Gregson spoke, as they all rushed out.

"I'm gonna skive, I'm not going to another lesson" Ste said to Justin, Mark and Kevin. Turning on his heel.

"Oh yeah, have fun on your own Ste" Justin replied with a sigh.

"He isn't alone, come on Steven" Brendan spoke, he was going to skive with Brendan. Both of them were going to happily skive their lessons.

"Where did he come from?" Mark asked, still a little startled. He almost came out of nowhere, as Mark looked around.

"Never mind; Amy wait" Mark called, as she was walking away.

"I'm trying to find my class" Amy told him.

"Sorry about before like; I wanted to walk with somebody" Mark told her with a smug look on his face.

"It's fine" Amy insisted.

"Good" Mark spoke with a smile.

Kevin shook his head, he didn't really like Mark. Thought he was just a lying scumbag, only reason he hangs out with him, Ste and Justin is because they seem to be the only people who don't mind hanging out with him.

"He is unbelievable" Kevin spoke quietly to Justin.

"Don't mention it Kevin" Justin replied quietly back.

Amy carried on walking as she placed her hands in her pockets. Her sister Sarah has been sent to the personal learning center just for a week than she can do the rest of her exams much to Mike's annoyance.

"Here we go" Mark told her, as he opened the classroom door to RE. The teacher was Mr Des (Father Des)

"You're all very late" Des spoke with a sigh. As all four walked slowly in looking as guilty as sin.

"Yeah we got lost" Mark insisted.

"Oh right, got lost after three years Mark?" Des asked.

"Yeah" Mark nodded, some of the class smirked.

"Justin and Kevin; you got lost as well after five years?" Des than asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we wanted Mark to find his own way for once" Kevin piped up.

"I don't believe you but I let you all of this once" Des told them, they breathed a sign of relief. As they slumped down on the seats, looking to the front.

"Okay, well because you four were late; I will excuse you miss because you are new; as for you boys, you will stay behind five minutes at the end" Des informed them, he heard them all groan.

Once again, the lesson pretty much went to plan. Kevin, Justin and Mark a bit pissed that they have to stay behind five minutes. Amy smiled slightly, she was grateful to get away from them a bit.

She looked across to see Sarah walking with her new friends Nancy and Hannah. Nancy looked liked she should be in a punk band the way she dressed with her dark black hair which had pink streaks in it and her dark make-up.

"Watch it" Nancy hissed, as she bumped into an unimpressed Sienna Blake.

Hannah gave Sienna a dirty look, they never got on. Sienna scoffed before walking away from them.

"Nancy, I don't think it's the Marilyn Manson look a like contest today" Sienna finally spoke, as she crossed her arms with a cunning smile.

"You little bitch" Nancy hissed, as she too crossed her arms.

"Well I didn't realize it was the best Mary Poppins accent today" Nancy added.

Sarah smiled with Hannah.

"Come on Nancy" Hannah laughed, as they walked past Sienna again.

Hannah smiled again when she bumped into her boyfriend John-Paul. As she unlocked her arms with Sarah and Nancy.

"Alright?" John-Paul asked, as he nervously held onto her hand.

He was still nervous and that wasn't because he didn't want to be in a relationship with her it was because he was scared of how far she would want to go. Even kissing her displeases him, he has secret feelings for his best friend Craig though he doesn't think Craig would feel the same.

"Yeah, can I say the same thing about you?" Hannah asked him.

He just nodded.

"Right, so I was thinking we could hang out tonight after school; I was thinking the pictures" Hannah was quickly cut of.

"Sorry, I'm meant to be meeting Craig; were going to watch this footie match, the school one" John-Paul bit his top lip, he did feel guilty.

"Okay I come with you and Craig to the footie match" Hannah was cut of again.

"You won't like it, just boys will be there" John-Paul insisted.

"Oh, that's fine" Hannah spoke, as she was hiding her disappointment and her one tear since he always says no.

"Hannah" John-Paul spoke, as she went back to Nancy and Sarah.

Amy eyes widened as she walked across the hallway more, to see Brendan and Ste sitting down on the wide window still.

"Look Brendan, look what that twat done to me; I don't want you to get involved though; I can handle him, will you piss of" Ste hissed as he noticed that Vinnie has been staring from the other side.

"Sorry" Vinnie rushed of with a red face.

"You're charming Steven" Brendan spoke with sarcasm.

"No need to remind me" Steven smiled.

Brendan looked around, as nobody seemed to be looking. As he placed his hand on Steven's knee, making him shiver.

"Relax Steven, don't make a show" Brendan took it back of.

A bit worried for himself, he needs to contain himself. Steven is not sixteen yet, he is fifteen. A seventeen year old groping a fifteen year old would not go down well in any court. Ever since Brendan went out with Steven, when Ste was thirteen, he was already fifteen. He didn't like it, he was scared of becoming like his father.

Even more so now, ever since he started to date the underage boy. He was scared he was feeling what his father felt, though he talked himself out of it. Though now the feeling was returning and he hated it.

"Me make a show?" Ste asked with another smile.

"I swear to God Steven, if you bring your mates to my drama class" Brendan shook his head, Ste always takes Mark, Justin and sometimes Kevin to watch him and the others. Just to laugh at them too.

"Oh it's your drama class now" Steven laughed, he felt Brendan softly slapped the back of his head.

"Ow" Steven spoke just to take the piss him of even more.

Amy walked past them quickly. She can't believe that a gay couple is out in the open in like that, in high school. Where getting bullied and getting teased is apart of the experience, Brendan and Ste do get bullied and teased but they don't take much notice if it's just kids.

Though some of the adults like to mock them as well, their parents being one. Terry and Seamus call their sons 'queer' and 'poof' on a daily basic. Their mothers too scared to stop it, as they just watch. Though Brendan's mum actually does say sorry to him, Pauline doesn't seem to care.

Even one of the teachers slightly mocks them by treating them slightly differently. One of the English teacher always gets them to write more lines or give them detention for a small thing.

"Amy; alright?" a familiar voice asked, she sighed.

"Hey" Amy spoke, it was just Mark again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Look, me and Justin are gonna skive, so you can come with us or you can go to lesson with Kevin" Mark spoke with a grin.

"I got to go to lesson" Amy replied nervously.

"No you haven't like, just skive, whats the worst that can happen; come on" Mark pressured, Amy was quite naïve in her young age.

Justin looked across the side as he watched Becca walk down the hallway. She avoiding his gaze, after all she is in a perfectly happy relationship with Jake Dean. She must be, she loves Jake surely.

"I don't won't to get into trouble and I need to know where everything is" Amy insisted.

"Exactly you're new so if the teachers see ya, just say that I lied to you and that I said it was a free" Mark answered quickly.

"I don't want to get anyone else in trouble either" Amy was cut of.

"I don't mind; come on Amy, the last thing we need is a female Kevin" Mark laughed, he always did like to offend Kevin.

"Okay" Amy finally said.

Mark nodded, he knew he could eventually lure her into a false sense of security. If any teacher does come along, he will not being taken the fall for it. Justin wouldn't either, so Amy would have to take the blame no doubt.

"Don't go getting me involved, Sophie already told mum everything else" Justin piped up.

Sophie was his sister. He has two twin sisters Sophie and Mel, there both older than him and has left school now.

"Why? Was Sophie in when the school sent your mum a letter?" Mark asked, Justin just nodded.

"Yeah, she read it first" Justin spoke with a sigh.

"We won't get caught this time, Ste you coming?" Mark asked him, as he was still sat with Brendan.

"Yeah, Brendan is coming too" Ste told them.

"Great" Justin muttered sarcastic under his breath.

Mark and Justin never really liked Brendan, they honestly don't understand what Ste see's in him. They think he is a little too vile and very strange. Brendan has started to grow a moustache, you could see it slowly growing.

"Right where we going?" Justin asked, Amy walked besides Mark.

"I know the perfect place" Ste insisted, he skives so much that he knows where the best places are. He got skill in it.

"Where?" Justin asked him.

"Just follow me" Ste insisted, as he was leading them slowly outside of the school building towards the bike sheds.

"The bike sheds?" Mark asked, he didn't sound happy.

As they all walked into the bike sheds, shutting the door tight behind themselves. Sitting down on the bikes.

"We won't get caught here" Ste insisted, getting out his circular CD player again. He had another CD, Mark looked at it and laughed.

"James Blunt? You got a James Blunt CD?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"I stole it alright, I was gonna get caught so I had to take the first CDs I could find" Ste told him, chucking a can at his head.

"I bet you cry when you listen to it Ste, proper sad and that" Mark mocked slightly.

"Shut it" Ste hissed.

Amy looked across the bike shed. It was filled with a lot of second-hand bikes, they were the only bikes these kids could afford. Second-hand ones, though it didn't matter to them. As long as they got one, there alright.

"Have you heard that I swear song by NDubz or NDabz; I forget, there like this new band I think; I don't know but they got a song called I swear" Mark spoke as he got out his Nokia slide phone.

"Yeah, I watch the late night show that always play music like that" Ste answered, he did stay up late to watch some late night television.

"Really? Don't you like Mozart?" Brendan asked, they looked at him like he said something shocking.

"Mozart? Nah, I feel creeped out listening to dead guys" Mark replied, thinking he was smart as he forgot about a certain fact.

"You only listen to his pieces, they never have recordings back in the 1700s Mark; of cause you wouldn't know that, so you're not listening to a dead guy" Brendan replied, Ste smiled. He liked it when Mark got out-smarted.

"Shut up, why are you even here?" Mark asked, Justin eyes widened.

"If you don't want my company, you know where the door is" Brendan spoke, as he placed his arm around Steven.

"Seriously Brendan, nobody cares about your macho image; I seen your dad once in parents evening and I can see where you get it from; nobody cares" Mark spoke with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Dodger, just be quite" Justin muttered under his breath.

"I never asked for anybody to care Mark, I think you care more than me" Brendan hissed.

"I'm gonna say something right now Brendan, I think the only reason Ste is going out with ya is because nobody else would want to" Mark spoke, Justin put his head down. Mark is asking for a smack.

"You don't know anything" Ste piped up, he didn't like the way Mark was speaking to his boyfriend.

"No but I know if me and Brendan were alone than he smack me right now" Mark replied.

Amy regretted coming here as she was slightly shaking. She felt uncomfortable and she feared that a fight might emerge and she would get caught in the crossfire.

"I'm going to lesson; not staying here" Justin told them as he stood up.

Amy stood up as well.

"Justin we find somewhere else then" Mark spoke, as he placed his arm around Amy.

She didn't brush him of this time, mainly because she just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. As Justin opened the door, all three walked in. Leaving Brendan and Ste alone with each other. Mark slammed the door behind himself in a mood.

"I'm leaving this damn school" Justin spoke, he wouldn't go through with it.

Mark just watched him go towards the exit, he counted to ten and Justin came back when he spoke ten just as expected.

"I would have done it" Justin insisted, as they walked away.

Back towards the school.

"You alright Amy?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah" Amy replied half-heartily.

Justin didn't look too pleased, as they had to find another place. Justin knew that Mark didn't get on with Kevin or Ste that much. Though since him and Justin were mates, Mark just happened to meet his other mates.

"Where we gonna go?" Mark asked Justin with his arms crossed now.

"I don't know Dodger; we were perfectly okay with Ste and Brendan; until you had to shout ya mouth of" Justin snarled.

"I don't like Brendan; someone had to tell him like" Mark replied with anger in his voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked them.

"Have you seen him Amy? He looks a like a right weirdo and he speaks he like a right weirdo; what's to like" Mark cleared his throat after it.

"Alright, we don't need to drag Amy into this; all you need to know Amy; is that you should never cross Brendan, Walker, Danny or Trevor; their like this sort of gang; I mean Dodger said one comment about Walker's girlfriend and got a smack" Justin informed her, he didn't know them all that well.

"You know what, I think his girlfriend Shawnee would look alright if she dressed like a girl" Dodger was too shallow.

"She does wear girl's clothes" Amy piped up.

"Yeah I know but you couldn't tell the difference, if I worn the 'girl' clothes she wears I would get away with it; that's all I'm saying" Mark replied.

"Just shut up Dodger; no wonder you keep getting smacks; you got no right to offend anyone, you're hardly Mr perfect are ya" Justin replied, as they walked down the hallway.

"So, Walker had to no right to smack me" Mark insisted.

"I mean it Dodger, shut up" Justin was sick of hearing his shallow, offensive comments now.

They all sat down on the bar across the door again. Amy wished she went to lesson now, this was much worst and Kevin seems a lot nicer than Mark, Ste and Brendan. So she would have must rather spoke to him instead. Though Justin seems alright.

"Next time we see Ste; you better say sorry like" Justin spoke.

"You what?" Mark asked, he wasn't going to say sorry.

"I mean it Dodger; say sorry otherwise none of us wanna hang out with ya" Justin informed him, Mark shook his head.

"Were not girls Justin" Mark replied with a disbelieving look.

"You're behaving like one though, stop being so bloody stubborn" Justin replied, as he moved up slightly.

"I'm not being bloody stubborn" Mark hissed at him in an angry tone.

Amy really wished she went to lesson now as she stood up. Sorting out her red blazer and blonde plats.

"Amy; do you wanna go somewhere else like?" Mark asked, she just nodded.

Justin just stayed sitting. As Mark walked down the hallways, they didn't know but Shawnee and Walker were down here as well.

"Oh shite, let's go back" Mark spoke as he seen Shawnee looking over with a sly smile.

"No, sit here" Shawnee spoke, Walker laughed.

"Get lost, I had enough of ya already; you hit me" Mark snarled. Amy tugging at him to leave as she stood behind him quietly.

"Mark lets just go" Amy spoke, she calls him Mark rather than Dodger.

"Cute, isn't she" Walker smirked, as he drank a bit of his Pepsi.

Mark turned around as he started walking back with Amy, who had her arms crossed, was feeling slightly relived he listened to her before things escalated deeper. They returned to Justin who looked calmer.

"Look we both need to calm down" Justin spoke, as Amy and Mark both sat back down besides him.

"Yeah I know; look I'm sorry about before" Mark finally said.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to" Justin reminded him.

"I'm not saying sorry to Ste alright; I got nowt to say to him" Mark crossed his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The bell rang again, as all students hurried out. It was lunch time now, as they all walked the hallways. Justin, Dodger and Amy then getting back up. As they all walked with everyone else, the teachers cannot tell them of now anyway.

"You know what, Ste will forget about it; just don't mention it again" Justin insisted.

As all three carried on walking, they were on their way to the canteen which is also the assembly area. The school is pretty poor so they use areas for a number of different things.

"Amy are you on free school meals?" Mark asked.

"No, I got money" Amy told them.

Mark nodded.

"Kevin, alright?" Mark asked as he seen him in line.

He has free school meals because his mother doesn't work, she cannot be bothered to get of her backside. Going to the shops is enough for her, so she is stuck on benefits which a lot of the locals bitch about. Saying 'that lazy cow' doesn't deserve to get money as she just sits on her backside all day. Poor Kevin has to take a lot of verbal abuse from them, they have been saying he will grow up and be just like his mother.

"Yeah, I'm starving; I can't wait for tonight" Kevin told them.

"What's tonight?" Mark asked, as they went behind him now.

"My mum is taking me out for dinner" Kevin replied.

Mark and Justin had no ideal that he was picked on at home. If they did then they wouldn't make cruel jokes on his behalf.

"Where to?" Mark asked him.

"Subway" Kevin replied.

Mark and Justin bursted out laughing, as they looked down on the floor. Mark was almost in tears. Though going to Subway was really nice for Kevin, it was not an everyday thing. His mother hardly takes him out or gets him things.

"You're going to Subway with your mum tonight for tea" Mark spoke through laughter and tears as he and Justin moved up.

"You're just jealous" Kevin protested, making them laugh even more.

"Anyone would be jealous of going out with your mum, she is as fit as anything"Mark spoke, he took the joke too far and Justin knew it.

"You what?" Kevin asked, seeing red as he turned around.

He is sick of them saying stuff about him, taking the piss out of him every chance they get. He has had enough, even Ste doesn't take the piss but that's only because he know's how it feels to have a bad mother.

"Kevin; I'm just joking" Mark said, not expecting his sudden comeback.

"Joking? Yeah, it's funny Dodger; I find it funny being taken the piss out of everyday; I find it bloody hysterical" Kevin snarled, as he started to square up to him slightly.

"Chill out" Mark replied, leaning back.

"I will chill out once I take that smug grin of your face" Kevin hissed.

Justin went in between them before anything occurred.

"Stop it you two; just go and get your lunch Kevin" Justin spoke, as he pointed towards the empty entrance to the food part of the canteen.

Kevin stormed in, as he had to stand besides Walker who was getting his lunch also with his free school meal pass. As Walker was in the middle of choosing what he wanted, he has been standing there for at least three minutes.

"Mr Walker, please choose" the woman behind the canteen bar spoke. She looked very annoyed as she looked at Walker.

"I would choose you if you were for sale" Walker spoke, it was just a harmless joke.

She tutted, feeling slightly offended. As she knew he was being sarcastic.

"Go on, give me the cheese sandwich" Simon finally spoke, she breathed in almost relief as she quickly passed him the sandwich.

"I have the same" Kevin spoke, she passed him the sandwich as well.

He carried on walking, he did feel pretty cool. Because he had to show of his 'free school meal pass' Though Walker was taking his sweet time again.

"I'm PC Walker, I have this pass" Walker spoke, as he proudly showed him the 'free school meal pass' She just nodded, telling him to move on.

"Move on? I love Shawnee alright? Though honestly love, you be the first I move on to" Walker spoke, she laughed nervously as she watched him leave.

Kevin showed her his pass too with a smile.

"Oh not you as well" she spoke, Kevin gritted his teeth shaking his head as he put his pass back in his red blazer pocket.

Amy, Mark and Justin soon followed, as they all grabbed on cheese sandwiches. Getting out their money and passing it onto the woman at the counter. As they walked back out again, with their three cheese sandwiches.

"Kevin, have you calm down yet?" Mark asked as he was stood in the small arch hallway of the canteen which was just outside the food area.

"I'm going to subway later okay'" Kevin spoke, alerting them that he doesn't care if they know or not.

"Good" Mark replied, avoiding make another snide comment.

Brendan and Ste were on the other side.

"I can't wait to see your drama class; so whats your new drama teacher like?" Ste asked with a laugh, they had a new drama school teacher called Danny.

"Steven, I hate my drama class; anyway you have to go to one as well; its apart of the school lessons" Brendan reminded him.

"I know; but I always skive it like" Ste replied.

Danny Lomax was looking over at him from the door. He knew it was his son, that is why he got a job here in the first place. Pauline has no ideal that he has a new job in the school just so he can watch over his son. His daughters are in another high school.

"He's looking at us" Brendan commented, as he discreetly pointed towards the door.

"Freak; I hope he doesn't move up closer to you in Drama or anything" Ste replied, as he didn't like the way he was looking at him and Brendan.

"He wouldn't touch me" Brendan shivered as some bad memories returned.


End file.
